imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset★Colors
Sunset★Colors is an original song appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 10, sung by High×Joker. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Oogesa kamo shirenai keredo (Deau tte koto) Umareru mae karasa kimattetanda (Unmei tte koto!) Kyoukasho ni wa nottenai sekai (Mite mitai tte) Omou kimochi ga kono HAATO tsuita Kangae mo (seikaku mo sorezore) Chigatteru yo ne akogare wa (koujiushin) Kasanete hitotsu ni narou yo (narerusa!) Let's go! KARAFURU na hikari-tachi ga mainichi terashite yuku yo Sukoshi zutsu kawaru yuuyake sora no you ni Omoikiri waraiattari omoikiri butsukariaou Sono subete ga taisetsu na Prize Saa Let me feel your heart BEDDO de nemuru chokuzen made (Renshuu no koto) Majime ni kangaeru jibun ga iru yo (Suki datte koto!) FUREEZU kansei suru tabi (Kikasetai tte) Negau kimochi ga kono basho ni tataseru Gakki mo (neiro mo sorezore) Chigatteru kara awasatta (kandou de) Kokoro o hitotsu ni shiyou (dekirusa!) Let's go! KARAFURU na hikari-tachi de ore-tachi o terashite kureru Egao ga suteki na kimi e todoke My song Ureshii toki wa donna-iro? Tanoshii toki wa donna-iro? Ima sunao ni kanjita mama Saa Let me feel your heart Let's go! KARAFURU na hikari-tachi ga mainichi terashite yuku yo Sukoshi zutsu kawaru yuuyake sora no you ni Omoikiri waraiattari omoikiri butsukariaou Sono subete ga taisetsu na Prize Saa Let me feel your heart |-| Kanji= 大袈裟かもしれないけれど (出会うってこと) 生まれる前からさ　決まってたんだ (運命ってこと！) 教科書には載ってないセカイ (見てみたいって) 思う気持ちがこのハート突いた 考えも(性格もそれぞれ) 違ってるよね　憧れは(向上心) 重ねてひとつになろうよ(なれるさ！) Let's go！ カラフルな光たちが　毎日照らしてゆくよ 少しずつ変わる　夕焼け空のように 思いきり笑い合ったり　思いきりぶつかり合おう その全てが　大切なPrize さあ Let me feel your heart ベッドで眠る直前まで (練習のこと) 真面目に考える自分がいるよ (好きだってこと！) フレーズ完成するたび (聴かせたいって) 願う気持ちがこの場所に立たせる 楽器も(音色もそれぞれ) 違ってるから　合わさった(感動で) こころをひとつにしよう(できるさ！) Let's go！ カラフルな光たちで　オレ達を照らしてくれる 笑顔がステキなキミへとどけMy song 嬉しいときはどんな色？　楽しいときはどんな色？ いま素直に　感じたまま さあ Let me feel your heart Let's go！ カラフルな光たちが　毎日照らしてゆくよ 少しずつ変わる　夕焼け空のように 思いきり笑い合ったり　思い切きぶつかり合おう その全てが　大切なPrize さあ Let me feel your heart |-| English= This might be grandiose, but (We meet) That's decided before I was born (It's fate!) It's a world not mentioned in a textbook (I want to see it) I think my feelings poked on this heart What I'm thinking of (each personality) No, what I long for is (ambition) Gather up and become one (become one!) Let's go! Colorful lights shine on our everyday life So that little by little they turn into a sunset sky Laughing and clashing with each other with all our mights They're all our precious prize C'mon, let me feel your heart Just before I sleep in my bed (I practice) I have to seriously think about myself (But I like it!) Every time I complete a phrase (I want to listen to it) I wish for these feelings to stand in this place Our musical instruments (with each timbre) Are different, but we combined them (with passion) Let's put our hearts together as one (we can do it!) Let's go! Colorful lights shine on us My song can reach to you with a wonderful smile What's your color when you're happy? What's your color when you're having fun? Now we can be honest as usual C'mon, let me feel your heart Let's go! Colorful lights shine on our everyday life So that little by little they turn into a sunset sky Laughing and clashing with each other with all our mights They're all our precious prize C'mon, let me feel your heart Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs